Clavo ardiendo
by OlivierCash
Summary: Miran ha notado que desde que Ryner se marchó, su Rey no esta bien, por lo que intentará hacer algo al respecto. Miran/Sion


**Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu pertenece/esta escrita por Takaya Kagami e ilustrada por Saori Toyota. Aunque para este fic me baso en el anime.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Ryner se marchó y todavía no quería asumirlo. La primera vez que Ryner se marchó, fue porque se embarcó en una misión que él mismo le encomendó, o más bien obligó a realizar. Pero en esa ocasión, se había ido en medio de una batalla, mostrando a muchos lo que era. Los problemas que le causó el que Ryner demostrara ser el Alpha Stigma eran increíbles, por lo menos, tenía un plan por si acaso eso ocurría y de momento los humos estaban muy calmados. A sus subordinados más cercanos, les explicó un poco mejor el tema y por fortuna, le eran lo suficientemente leales como para confiar en sus decisiones al respecto. Aunque todo estuviera ya tranquilo en cuanto a la política del asunto, seguía habiendo un aspecto en el que no estaba tranquilo. Ryner lo abandonó, se marchó y lo dejó solo, aún después de todas las noches que compartieron, aún después de todo lo que les unía. El castaño se marchó. Y dolía, dolía como los mil demonios, como nada le había dolido antes.

—Mi Rey—habló una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Recodó donde se encontraba, estaban en su despacho, sentado y atendiendo unos papeles. Y ante él, se encontraba ese hombre de cabello azul oscuro y ropas de un color similar, que lo observaba fijamente.

—Disculpe por mi intromisión, pero llamé a la puerta y no me contestó—se disculpó, llevándose la mano en la que llevaba el anillo al pecho, para realizar una pequeña reverencia—. Me preocupó que le hubiera sucedido algo—comentó, mirándolo afligido, aunque a su extraña manera—. Últimamente no tiene muy buena cara.

El de ojos dorados sabía que ocurriera lo que ocurriera, Miran siempre le seria fiel, por ello nunca se mostró molesto o temeroso por sus acciones. A Ryner nunca le había agradado Miran y una vez que se enteró de que trabajaba para él, no se lo tomó nada bien. Pero Ryner sabe poco de estrategia y politiqueo, por lo que decidió no darle más importancia al tema. Mas no podía dejar de sospechar que Ryner en verdad temiera de las obvias segundas intenciones de Miran para con él.

—Te agradezco tu preocupación Miran, pero como puedes observar, me encuentro perfectamente—lo tranquilizó el de pelo blanco con una de sus tan ensañadas, sonrisas amigables—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí?

El de azul alzó la cabeza, mirándolo con una de sus sonrisas, esas sonrisas que sólo le dedicaba a su Rey y que Sion, había notado hace tiempo.

—Nada en particular—admitió, con placentera culpabilidad—. Simplemente quería ver cómo os encontrabais—aclaró tan tranquilo, Sion no supo cuándo Miran se había acercado más de la cuenta a su escritorio—. Como ya os he dicho, últimamente no estáis muy bien y eso me tiene preocupado, puesto que vuestro bienestar es mi máxima prioridad.

Sion se quedó mirándolo impasible pero no hostil, como siempre. No era la primera vez que notaba como Miran intentaba superar ciertas barreras con él.

—Permíteme repetir que me encuentro bien—insistió el rey.

Sin embargo, Miran parecía estar especialmente insistente y muy contento, Sion nunca había visto a Miran tan contento como ese día. Su instinto le advirtió de que cortara a Miran, que dejará las cosas como estaban, pero por alguna razón, ignoró esas advertencias.

Al volver al mundo real, se percató de que Miran había continuado avanzando, rodeando el escritorio que se interponía entre ellos, para quedarse más cerca de él.

—Le he observado lo suficiente como para notar cuando esta o no esta bien—admitió Miran con su habitual cordialidad—. Y le puedo confirmar, que usted no se encuentra bien.

Una intrépida mano se acercó hasta uno de sus cabellos blancos, apartando el susodicho mechón de su cara, para resguardarlo detrás de su oreja. En un día normal, le habría dicho que hasta ahí, lo habría cortado, mas, ese no era un día normal, últimamente ninguno de sus días eran normales.

—Y si te dijera que hay algo que me aflige, ¿qué harías?—preguntó Sion con calma, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, como retándolo.

—Haría todo lo que esta en mi mano para deshacerme de eso que le aflige—respondió Miran con decisión, empleando la misma mano con la que había tocado su cabezo y depositándola sobre la pálida mejilla en una tierna caricia—. Cualquier cosa.

El tacto de Miran no era como el de Ryner, no se parecían en nada. El de Ryner era cálido, perezoso, siempre tenía que animarlo a continuar, a seguir. Mientras que el de Miran era frío, mucho más frío de lo que podría esperarse, especialmente, porque daba la sensación de que tenía que ser cálido. Pero le dio igual, porque Miran estaba ahí a su lado y Ryner no.

—Entonces Miran, deshazte de aquello que me aflige—pidió Sion desesperado.

Y no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, porque al segundo Miran lo estaba besando vorazmente. Sion notó en la ansiedad de Miran lo mucho que había ansiado eso, lo mucho que deseó que Sion confiará en él como para llegar a esos extremos de intimidad y ahora que por fin lo había logrado, no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciarlo.

Miran no perdió un segundo, pronto estuvo besando cada parte de la cara de Sion, en menos tiempo atacó su cuello y en lo que pareció menos de un segundo, fue a mucho más. Mucho más de lo que Sion debería haber permitido. No porque Miran no lo complaciera, hizo tanto por su autocomplaciencia como para demostrarle a Sion que tan bueno era en la cama, aunque en verdad lo hicieron sobre el escritorio del de ojos dorados.

Estuvo bien, Miran lo hizo muy bien y aun así, no fue agradable, al acabar Sion no sintió esas mariposas en el estómago, esas ganas de vivir, esa sensación de estar más vivo que nunca. Lo único que sintió fue arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho, no había que ser muy listo como para descubrir que el acostarse con Miran, sólo porque Ryner no estuviera, no era buena idea.

Aun así, se aferró a ese clavo ardiendo y no lo hizo sólo en esa ocasión, sino en muchas otras. Porque se podría sentar culpable al acabar, se podría sentir como una basura al hacerlo, pero también se sintió querido. Y en esos momentos, el saber que alguien lo quería, era lo que más necesitaba.


End file.
